1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini-trampoline constructed to be readily compacted, easily transported, and to readily adjust mat tension for individuals of varying weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mini-trampolines generally consist of a mat of flexible, resilient webbing secured to a frame by means of a plurality of coil springs. The frame is positioned in a relatively short distance off the ground by a plurality of legs which are attached to the frame. As fully assembled, an individual can perform a variety of aerobic exercises which improve muscles tone, blood and lymph circulation due in part to increased cellular and muscular stress imparted by the variation of gravitational force encountered during exercises.
The mini-trampolines currently available on the market are made of one piece frame, are not foldable and the tension of the frame is not adjustable.
Several solutions have been patented in order to be able to assemble and disassemble a trampoline. But it seems that none of them has been successful on the market for various reasons. It could be because, when folded, the overall dimension is still too large, or because the force applied via springs is so strong that the assembly is too difficult for women or children, or because adjustment of the mat tension is not possible.
Thus, a need exists for a mini-trampoline which can be readily folded, put into a sport bag, carried and assembled by anyone, including a child and which provides for adjustment of mat tension so as to accomodate individuals of varying weight.